User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Koningstad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 08:14, February 6, 2011 Hey Oos would you consider returning and being active here? 18:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I've never been active here :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Apparently you have 10 edits. In any case, would you like to join this wiki? 18:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, 10 edits isn't really a lot è :P I don't think I have time for joining this wiki now, but I'll help you from time to time :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::You could work on some of the towns Pierlot mentioned, but if you wanted to start from scract, there's Middleton, Sint-Anders and even Martensdorp (a village with 43 people). 15:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Alright. I'll see what I can do :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Embassy Hey Oos, do you think you can appoint an ambassador to the Mäöreser Embassy? I'n not very good with Mäöreser names, you see. 14:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, would you like a male or female ambassador? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I doesn't matter, choose whomever you like. 19:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, perhaps you could take something like "Joean ven Iggipte". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, do you want me to add it, or would you rather do it? 15:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can add it. Btw, is there a Brunanter embassy in Mäöres yet? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not yet, but we should add one. 12:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Alright. It's common practice in Mäöres to have the page in the official languages of Brunant and the official languages of Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Dutch Just wondering, Oos, but are you willing to translate English into Dutch for us? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Depends. I'm not going to translate entire articles :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, just things like the names of political parties. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::OK. Post 'em on my talk page when you have any. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, then please take a look at the Dutch translations of political party names. Thanks again! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Then the dutch on this wiki will be too much like dutch dutch. Brunanter dutch is like quebecois, really different from it's parent language 06:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I never heard you complain about Libertan Dutch or Lovian English, so no need to complain about Brunanter Dutch now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The dutch here is different. Brunanters spell and pronounce things differently like 'kastel','koningrijk' ,'central'. And we have words like 'real' instead of 'koninklijk' 15:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::In that case it wouldn't bear the name Dutch, but it would be named Brunantish or something alike. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Don't know quebecois (quebec french)? or brazilian portuguese? 15:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::To help you out of your dream. Grammar and spelling differences between those variants are minor. What you propose is an entire different version of Dutch. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Pronunciation is also much different. The two folks cannot undestand each other. We could add that this battle is a linguists battle, (dutch) over of brunants nederlands gezien moet worden als een eigen taal 15:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::In that case, have fun doing so. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oos, I hadn't meant for Brunanter dutch to be too different from the standardized Dutch. It really only a simplified version with a few different words (you have to understand that being quite far away from the Netherlands would cause some lingusitic diferences, like the Surinamse Dutch). Plus there is already a unique Brunanter language here, Barzuna. 15:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::If you would write grammatical endings etc. different from the standard, you could already not consider it to be part of Dutch. I think you should first make up your mind of what you want. Either you use correct Dutch or you don't use the term Dutch for it and make a separate page explaining that particular language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The grammatical endings should be the same. THe only real spelling difference is, for example, how the Dutch name Maarten would likely be spelt Marten, or Adriaan to Adrian. 15:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC)